


The only true wisdom

by zipadeea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Merlin, Magic Revealed, Supportive Arthur, arthur is smarter than everyone thinks, the one where everyone knows but no one knows that everyone knows, this is nearly crack, understanding arthur, very confused merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea
Summary: "The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing." -SocratesMerlin uses his magic in front of Arthur to save them both from bandits. Arthur assumes the arduous task of informing his obviously ignorant manservant that he now has magic.In which Merlin is confused, Gaius isn't much help, and Arthur is unexpectedly supportive.





	The only true wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically crack but it made me laugh. Hope you enjoy it!

“Arthur knows you have magic, but he thinks _you_ don’t know you have magic. Act shocked.” Gaius whispers to Merlin hurriedly, before tucking the blankets more tightly around the still groggy and gummy-eyed warlock and scrambling away.

“What?” Merlin rasps back dazedly, but Gaius is already gone from the room. Merlin attempts to sit up; it feels like someone is bludgeoning his head repeatedly. He lays back down with a groan and lifts a tired hand to carefully feel the bandages on his head.

What the _hell_ happened?

“Merlin,” whispers an uncharacteristically soft voice, and Merlin lets his head fall slowly to the side to see Arthur standing in the doorway. “Merlin, may I come in?”

Merlin attempts to nod, then groans again.

“Yes, come in,” Merlin eventually replies, but by then Arthur’s already in the chair by the bed, frowning.

“You idiot, don’t try to move your head _now_. You were nearly bludgeoned to death just two days ago. It’s a miracle you’re even alive.”

Ah. Well, that’s at least half an explanation.

“What happened?” Merlin whispers. Arthur frowns.

“We were ambushed by bandits on our hunting trip. Outnumbered twenty to one by my guess. We should be dead.” Arthur says dramatically, and suddenly Merlin remembers Gaius’s odd warning.

If Merlin’s life and livelihood weren’t on the line, he’d honestly be very interested in how this all plays out.

Instead he’s rather terrified.

“How did we get away?” Merlin asks honestly, because truly, he remembers not one thing from this ambush. The last memory he has before being so rudely woken by Gaius is a silly conversation he’d had with Gwen on the stairs, just after he’d finished polishing the prat’s armor.

Apparently that was three days ago.

“You don’t remember?” Arthur asks, gaze searching. Merlin nearly shakes his head before remembering what a horrible idea that would be.

“No,” he rasps. “I really don’t. I don’t even remember going hunting in the first place.”

Arthur must hear the honesty in his voice, because he frowns again, and pats Merlin’s forearm. “We—it was bad, Merlin. It was very, very bad. They clubbed you from behind pretty early on and, well, at that point I’d just been trying to keep them from you, but I was tiring quickly. And, just when I thought we were dead, and there was no hope left to be had, you--,” Arthur pauses and swallows thickly.

“I did something?” Merlin asks innocently, eyes wide.

Arthur nods, and shuts his eyes, biting his lip. “I thought you’d been unconscious, but, just as one of the bandit’s swords should have gutted me like a fish, you--,” Arthur takes a deep breath. “You sat up, Merlin. And you just—you _screamed_. Your eyes turned gold and all of the bandits, every single one, they were _blasted_ backward, ran into trees and rocks and each other.

“They all ended up unconscious at the least. A few may have been dead. I don’t really know or care, I just scooped you up on the horse and got us both back to Camelot as quickly as I could.”

Merlin gulps.

“So I—I have _magic_?” Merlin’s head hurts so badly he really doesn’t have to fake the tears in his eyes.

Arthur clears his throat and grips Merlin’s hand. “I won’t tell my father,” Arthur says fiercely. “It’s, it’s not your fault, Merlin. Anyone who saw what you did would know it was purely instinctive. I’ve been speaking with Gaius about it and apparently, it’s a very rare occurrence, but there are some people who are just—they’re born with magic _inside_ them, Merlin. It’s part of who they are. According to some of the books Gaius gave me the magic usually presents itself in childhood, but it can lie dormant as well, be triggered by adolescence or traumatic experiences.”

Wow. This is….unexpected.

But certainly not unwelcome.

“Can I—can I get rid of it?” Merlin asks desperately, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. He hopes it’s not too much overkill. 

Arthur grimaces and holds his hand tighter. “No, Merlin, you mustn’t. Trying to get rid of your magic now would be like trying to get rid of all the blood in your body. It’s part of you, an important part. Gaius knows, he’s promised to help, to teach you what he can. Merlin, you must promise me something,” and Arthur lets out a shuddering breath. “You cannot—don’t try to hold you magic in. Don’t hide it. Not doing your magic, trying to force it away and not use it can be very dangerous for you. Magic is a tool, it’s meant to be used, and without an outlet the magic will just continue to build up within you until you—until you die.

“Well, according to Gaius anyway.” Arthur says ruefully. “I was thinking maybe using your magic for small things, perhaps helping you with your chores and such, would be a good, everyday outlet. Of course, don’t be an idiot, you must be careful, Merlin. But around me, you’re welcome to use all the magic you wish.”

Merlin can’t help it. He gapes at the Prince.

“Do you promise, Merlin?” Arthur asks, still gripping his hand, and kind, sad smile on his face.

Does Merlin promise to use his _magic_ to help with his chores in front of _Arthur_.

Merlin wonders idly if there are hallucinogens in any of the painkillers Gaius has surely given him.

Part of him feels a bit bad, buying into this lie, playing the total victim and never going through with actually revealing his magic to Arthur, especially now, with this revelation of such a kind and understanding and supportive prince.

The other, much larger part of Merlin is ecstatic; the answer to all of his problems is being handed to him on a silver platter by the prince himself.

Merlin is not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

“I promise, sire.” Arthur pats his arm again.

“Good, good. Once you’re feeling better, you can get started on magic lessons with Gaius. I’m really looking forward to seeing what you can do, Merlin.”

Merlin really does deserve that award. If he weren’t a warlock and manservant, he’d make a fine actor.

000

Prince Arthur leaves Gaius’ chambers whistling, a spring in his step.

Of course, he’s is still very upset that Merlin was so terribly injured in the ambush, but Arthur is not one to let a perfect opportunity go to waste.

Honestly, Arthur deserves some kind of award. If he weren’t a prince, he’d make a fine actor.

At least now Merlin finally knows he need not hide from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha Arthur always knew. I wish that's how it happened in the show. Oh well. Hope you liked it!


End file.
